


BabySitting

by A_MidNight_Moon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_MidNight_Moon/pseuds/A_MidNight_Moon
Summary: Just a little fic that I posted on Tumblr a few monthes ago.... Picard Babysitting





	BabySitting

Picard didn't know how to react in this situation he thought as he held a crying baby in his arms, bouncing her as he seen countless parents. He had never been good with children, admittedly he had gotten better but he still didn't think to be alone with a baby was a good idea. It wasn't the first choice for anybody he thought as he looked at Natasha Miana Riker-Troi, a very big name for a small baby with a big personality.   
Picard had meant Will in Ten-Forward to discuss an issue with one of the crew member, normally he would have gone to Deanna but she was plant-side one a first contact mission, and Will was off-duty today, that's when it all went wrong. Will arrived with Tasha and they sat and discussed for maybe five minutes when they got an urgent call to get to transporter 3. Without time to get her to daycare Will opted to leave her with Guinan know she would never let any harm come to the eight-month-old baby.  
When they arrived at the transport room he saw Beverly on the floor putting her full weight on the bloodied person. A moment later they all seemed to realize it was Deanna. Riker's first instinct was to go towards her but Picard caught his arm to stop him as they moved Deanna out of the room. "Tasha" he said at Picard as his eyes followed his wife out the door. "I'll take of it," Picard said without thinking "Go with your wife" and with that Riker bolted out the door after his Imzadi. With that Picard looked around the room at the blood on the floor and the rest of the Away Team as they left the room.  
When he reached Ten-Forward Guinan looked up at him with baby Tasha in her arm and a grim expression on her face. "How bad?" was all she asked, "Not good" was all Picard said back as he reluctantly accepted the baby from Guinan. Picard walked out of Ten-Forward with a fussing baby and but the time he reached his quarters she was full on screaming and crying.  
Bouncing Picard deiced was overrated as he sat on his chair by his desk, so he tried moving back and forth in his chair which stopped the screams but not the crying "Come now Tasha, you cannot be crying like this, your namesake wouldn't like it" he said with a small sad smile. He reached over and picked up his flute from his desk, and held it in front of the baby, he vaguely remembered Deanna telling him how Tasha was fascinated by Will's trombone. The baby reached out and touched the flute and suddenly her troubles seemed less important as her face lit up with curiosity, the same look he had seen on her both of her parents face countless times before. It took Picard to realize that Tasha probably knew exactly what was happening to her mother, that coupled with the fact that she was in a new place with Picard was having a bad effect on her. With that realization, he pulled her closer to his chest as he held the flute in his hand, "Your mother is a fighter, she'll be just fine" he said trying to convince the baby and himself.


End file.
